piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Calladega 500 Winners
Here's a list of those racers who won the popular Calladega 500. List of Winners * 1940 - Blue Byron * 1946 - Ya Chun Fei * 1947 - Ya Chun Fei * 1948 - Lee Weathers * 1949 - Jay Roper * 1950 - Ya Chun Fei * 1951 - Ya Chun Fei * 1952 - Doc Hudson * 1953 - Louise Nash * 1954 - Ya Chun Fei * 1955 - Junior Moon * 1956 - Rusty Dipstick * 1957 - Lee Weathers * 1958 - Ya Chun Fei * 1959 - Kurt Shiftright * 1960 - John Rigley * 1961 - Mario Andretti * 1962 - Mario Andretti * 1963 - Lee Weathers * 1964 - Joe Allen Foyt * 1965 - Bobby Carsac * 1966 - Mario Andretti * 1967 - Slide Powers * 1968 - Mario Andretti * 1969 - Ronald Oaks * 1970 - Frank Marintire * 1971 - The King * 1972 - Bobby Carsac * 1973 - Ronald Oaks * 1974 - Bobby Carsac * 1975 - Slide Powers * 1976 - The King * 1977 - The King * 1978 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * 1979 - Alloy Wilson * 1980 - Don Chapcar * 1981 - Kraig Shiftright * 1982 - Alloy Wilson * 1983 - Don Chapcar * 1984 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * 1985 - Ron Pitcar * 1986 - The King * 1987 - Harold Axel * 1988 - Kraig Shiftright * 1989 - Murray Clutchburn * 1990 - The King * 1991 - Murray Clutchburn * 1992 - Haul Inngas * 1993 - Eugene Carbureski * 1994 - Haul Inngas * 1995 - Larry Smith * 1996 - Greg Candyman * 1997 - Chick Hicks * 1998 - The King * 1999 - Chick Hicks * 2000 - Winford Rutherford * 2001 - Dale Earnhardt Jr * 2002 - Mac Icar * 2003 - Ruby Oaks * 2004 - Ernie Gearson * 2005 - Aiken Axler * 2006 - Dale Earnhardt Jr * 2007 - Darren Leadfoot * 2008 - Lightning McQueen * 2009 - Cal Weathers * 2010 - Lightning McQueen * 2011 - Rex Revler * 2012 - Lightning McQueen * 2013 - Bobby Swift * 2014 - Reb Meeker * 2015 - Ponchy Wipeout * 2016 - Brick Yardley * 2017 - Cam Spinner * 2018 - Cruz Ramirez * 2019 - Cruz Ramirez Trivia * The most historic Calladega 500's are 1966, 1971, 2003, 2007, 2011 (you know why) and 2015. The most boring ones are 1980, 1981, 1996 and 2013. 1981 was the most boring one of all time. * Dale Earnhardt Sr surprisingly won as part-timer in 1978. This was due to The King crashing into Andrew Axler on lap 110 of the race as well as a four car wreck involving Don Chapcar, Bill Brady, Tom Landis and Cole Speedland on lap 198, causing a green-white-checker extending it to 204 laps. * Jackson always sucked at Calladega and got a DNF in all three of Calladega 500 and two of the N20 Cola 400 he competed in. * River Scott did not do good in Calladega also only placing on the podium in Calladega once in his entire career. * Ya Chun Fei and The King won both six Calladega 500's